


Underneath the Charm

by pajama_cats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 03:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Harry just wanted to get to know Tom better, but Tom believes there’s some ulterior motive. Turns out the only thing Tom struggles with is finding himself slowly opening up to Harry.





	Underneath the Charm

Tom Riddle, the heir to Slytherin, blessed with good looks, intelligence, natural charm and the only Slytherin who could have almost anyone wrapped around his finger. His life was set for success, but he wasn't satisfied just yet. The latter of his bio was what so infuriating to him that he couldn't be at ease.

Hence the, charming  _ almost  _ anyone part.

It shouldn't bother him, it really shouldn't, but the one person who tried to look through him like cellophane was Harry Potter. His silver tongue had no effect on the glasses wearing Gryffindor which really bugged him to no end. Even Potter’s friends saw him as everyone else did, but Harry would always stand on common ground with him. 

It's not that they fought, besides their duels. They weren't even rivals either despite being neck to neck with magic and the fact that they were in different houses. Tom had no time for rivals, he didn't want one and anyone who tried to be higher than him would be put in their place.

He has no reason to be interested in Potter as well. Not that he'd admit it aloud, but the Gryffindor did put up an exhilarating fight in their duels and he can't deny the magical talent that comes from Potter, but there wasn't any use for Harry. Nothing about him could help Tom work his way up. Harry should just be another face he'd soon forget once he left Hogwarts. 

But then again cruel fate likes to step in motion. It gave Tom, what he would describe to be, some unholy fixation with Harry. 

And the frustrating part? He couldn't even pinpoint  _ why _ . There's nothing Tom craves from Harry, but he knows who started all of this.

So yes, he does entirely blame Harry for all of this, for being friendly to him, for expressing sincere interest in him, for having curious green eyes watching him only to be on something else whenever Tom caught him. 

As annoying as it is for Tom, he can't just yell at Harry to stop whatever  _ this  _ is. Oh how that would damage the reputation he spent so much time building up.

So Tom did what he knew best and outwardly confronts Harry when they're alone one night in the halls of Hogwarts.

It hardly took any time to plan and it was rather easy how fast Harry agreed to spend time alone with him. A small interesting detail Tom felt he might need to hold on to.

“Any reason why you've been on my trail recently? If there's something you need you can just ask for my assistance.” Tom flashes a charming smile, one that is familiar to everyone in school. Harry hardly seems affected by it with the gentle smile on his face.

“I've just been wanting to get to know you is all. Nothing wrong with that, is there?” The honesty from Harry strikes Tom as odd at first, expecting him to be joking or to add on anymore details. Apparently he was serious.

“Not to be boasting on myself, but surely you've heard enough from everyone about who I am already.” Never has there been a bad word against him and if there were gossip to his name it would be put an end to as quickly as it got started.

“Believe me, I have. I'm not trying to squeeze my way into your inner circle, if you have one,” He doesn't really but Harry didn't need to know that. Just followers and hardly friends. “But isn't it more refreshing to get to know someone personally than by rumors and gossip?” 

“That's rather.. Insightful of you. But why me?” There could be a number of reasons, but he’d rather hear Potter’s reasoning.

“I think it'd be nice to get to know you and..” Harry pauses. It makes Tom feel suddenly impatient.

“And?” 

“You seem like you need someone.” Tom wants to scoff, tell Harry there isn't anyone special he needs to fulfill his life. But the sincerity of the comment has caught him off guard. He wants to figure out what Potter’s true intentions are and now would be the perfect opportunity. So he humors the idea.

“Very well then. Why not?”

*******

Turns out Harry really did just want to be close with him. Three weeks of suspicion now felt ridiculous to Tom. The more he got to know Harry the more pure hearted the Gryffindor appeared to be. While he was at ease with Harry, Tom refused underestimate him. And he refused to believe he was paranoid. Because he absolutely wasn't.

Even if Harry only expressed wanting a bond between them. There wasn’t anything of importance he talked about either. Just rambling about class, quidditch and his friends when they weren't having idle chit chats.

If Harry had a game it was hard for Tom to decipher now.

They didn't always hang out, Harry made sure to give Tom space which he was thankful for. The last thing he needed was for Potter to be trailing after him like a lost puppy. 

Whenever Harry tried to pry anything out of him Tom would answer vaguely, not that Harry asked anything important or alarming anyway. Though Harry's disappointment didn't go unnoticed by Tom. It was satisfying at first, but then it went to being bothersome and now it just made him feel like a Slytherin snub.

Harry wasn't bothersome as well, never needing any help from Tom or wanting anything. There were the few occasional invites to join him and his friends for lunch but they were always denied. While Tom has seen a few Ravenclaws at their table from time to time he believes someone sitting at the Gryffindor table from the Slytherin house would stick out like a sore thumb. Especially him.

It's when Tom rejects the latest invite that Harry decides to speak his mind once more.

“You know I used to think you were just an intimidating, egotistical-”

“Flattery will get you nowhere, Potter.” Tom finishes dryly not even interested in the slightest to hear how that sentence would end. 

Harry laughs despite the interruption. “But now I think you just have trouble opening up. When you're not trying to charm your way to people’s hearts that is.” He finishes with a thoughtful hum, kicking a pebble as they walk. 

“I'll have you know I've never struggled with  _ socializing  _ of all things.” Was he trying to get on his bad side or annoy him to no ends? Or is that what he really wanted, for Tom to lose his composure in public-

“I meant I don't really know your interests, don't take it to heart, Tom.” Harry purposefully bumps their shoulders together, sending Tom a small smile. 

Oh. 

Well now he just felt like an idiot for getting defensive.

Why would he want to open up to Harry anyway? 

*******

There was no good reason why he should be doing this- absolutely no reason. Here Tom was, going out of his way to track down Potter after their few days of space, which should be  _ Harry’s  _ job to be the one tracking  _ him  _ down, but once Tom’s mind was set there was no stopping him. 

Tom figures if he gave Harry a small piece of information, he may get something in return.

So it probably did shock Harry when he appeared next to him, gracefully sitting down on the concrete bench.

“I'm fond of snakes.” Tom mutters out with a hand under his chin. It was, in his opinion, the lamest way to start a conversation. It'd be humiliating if Harry had laughed at it, but instead he's met with a curious, amused tone. The book Harry had opened to study soon forgotten. 

“Do you have any here at Hogwarts?” Even though Hogwarts is like a home to him he’d never want to bring her here. Not to mention he’s not sure what it’d do to his image if people say him speaking parseltongue to her. Positive or negative, he didn’t want to risk it.

“Nagini is safer at home.” Tom says quietly as he stares up at the cloudy sky. 

“It's nice you care so much to be protective of her, cute even.” The gentleness of the compliment throws Tom through a loop. He doesn't trust himself to talk, how embarrassing it'd be to possibly sputter from being called cute and how his reaction would satisfy Potter.

He's been called handsome and charming before, but no one in their right mind would call him something along the line of ‘cute.’ Perhaps someone who's not afraid to face death, welcoming it with open arms; someone like Potter.

So instead of letting the comment bounce off him, Tom instead uses his wand to fling Harry’s study book right into his face.

“Don't fall behind in your studies.” Tom mumbles as he takes his leave. The grin on Harry's face going unnoticed by him.

*******

It's one day in particular that Tom finally manages to learn Harry's weakness. Apparently he had no fears, other than death, but since it was the same as Tom’s he found Potter to be more respectable.

That is until he ran into Harry on the ground feeling around for his glasses. 

“You know, an enemy could easily blind and defeat you.” Tom lectures Harry, finding the pair of glasses with ease. “Hold still.” 

Harry complies and sits on his knees while Tom kneels down to his level. It's something that should only take five seconds or less to do, but Tom takes his sweet time. It was probably, no, most likely odd getting a small thrill from the trust Harry has in him. Alone, vulnerable, beautiful blurry green eyes staring up at Tom awaiting his vision back. 

Er, nice eyes. There was nothing beautiful about Potter. Except maybe his magic, that was the only exception Tom would make for his internal error.

With that in mind Tom finally slips the glasses on Harry’s face, watching him blink several times to get well adjusted and a smile now on his face.

“Thanks Tom, you're a life saver.” Hardly, but Harry could believe all he wanted to. Especially if he's going to seem so grateful about it.

“You do know there  _ is  _ a spell to fix your eyesight, right? Glasses are such a trivial matter.” Compared to all the.. Other things they had to deal with glasses shouldn’t even be a problem.

“I know, but these are sentimental to me. I've had them for so long it'd feel strange without them.” Harry shrugs, standing up when he sees Tom doing the same. Tom finds Harry's words relatable, thinking back to a number of items he finds sentimental as well, but gives Harry a hum of acknowledgement anyway.

“Mom says I look better with them on, but probably because it makes me look more like my dad.” Harry cringes slightly at the thought and rubs the back of his head sheepishly. Tom could unfortunately relate to that as well.

“I'll agree to disagree.” Tom simply says with a roll of the shoulders.

“Wait are you saying I look good without them?” Tom isn't sure what Harry's tone is, whether it be playful, happy or for some reason hopeful. But he knows that the blinding smile isn't a good sign.

“You want to lose your glasses again?” 

An empty threat, really, but Harry follows along anyway with a spring in his step.

*******

“Are you coming to my Quidditch match later?” 

Tom’s not sure why Harry decided to ask him that during his study time and he almost barely acknowledges the question.

“You know how I feel about quidditch.” Tom sighs and turns a page of his book. It was just a silly sports game that involved brooms and a flying ball. Nothing about that screamed thrilling. 

And he wants to voice those reasons again, but the way Harry's shoulders slump and the unfitting frown on his face is somehow convincing Tom not to speak up.

“I can't guarantee anything.” And enough to change his mind it seems.

Harry at least takes the new answer in stride with a hopeful smile.

It's not like his schedule is full anyway.   
  


So Tom is left to contemplate why he even bothered showing up and watches silently in the stands. 

His eyes are glued to Harry the whole time and he doesn't even put in the effort to cheer on his own house team. Not like they were winning anyway. New snazzy brooms were no match for Potter, and he did find it amusing when a Slytherin would come crashing down. Nobody said you had to like everyone in your chosen house.

The match is over in an instant as Harry unsurprisingly grabs the golden snitch. The stands filled with Slytherins are already clearing up, but Tom stays behind watching Harry get hoisted up in the air by his cheerful teammates with his glasses placed on top of his head.

Harry looks like a complete dork, but in that moment it occurs to Tom maybe he did need the Gryffindor. Or rather it was Harry he wanted all along.  
  
*******   


A few days after the match felt painfully long for Tom. He doesn't spend each day in a denial fest, no he accepts what's happening.

But just because he does, doesn't mean he has to face Harry right away.

Tom wanted to accept it as a mutual attraction between.. Acquaintances? Friends? He's going to go with the latter since he's one hundred percent sure that's what Harry sees them as. And it's labeled as mutual attraction because he doesn't miss the looks Harry gives him from time to time.

He doesn't want to accept it as love, he has  _ never  _ been in love and doesn't intend to be either. Tom’s at a loss and he sincerely wants to hate Harry for it, but he can't.

Unfortunately avoidance couldn't last forever. Like a whirlwind Harry appears rushing towards Tom, who was leaning against the cobblestone wall that looks down on the traffic of students rushing around.

The pleasant presence of Harry makes Tom feel at ease, but on edge. Green eyes shine brilliantly at him along with a grin that was as bright as the sun.

What was Potter doing to him? 

“You showed up.” Harry says breathlessly, as if he had spent his time after class searching for him. Tom has to bite back a smile at the thought.

“Of course I did. It'd be insulting if I didn't.” It could have been the perfect opportunity to snub Harry and damage the nice relationship they have. To put an end to whatever  _ this  _ is and attempt to suppress his feelings. The thought was enough to take Tom aback about how repulsed it made him feel. 

Even thinking about an outsider damaging their relationship would have darkened Tom's mood if Harry's sunny demeanor wasn't there to block it out now.

What  _ was  _ Harry doing to him.

“You have absolutely no interest in quidditch, but you came.” Harry’s bright smile never wavers.

“Your other friends came too, I don't see the big deal.” He's actually not sure about that but knowing Harry’s small crowd of friends there's no doubt they came along.

“But it was  _ you _ who came that made it matter the most.” 

And that was all about Tom could take. The surprise on Harry's face when Tom yanked the red-yellow tie of Harry's towards him was almost hysterical, but Tom was more preoccupied with his lips pressing needingly on Harry's soft ones. It'd be more comfortable if his face didn't bump against Harry’s huge glasses.

He expects Harry to pull away, run off or even slap him.

But Harry’s kissing him back. 

It's not the world’s best kiss with Harry kissing back messily, but it is thrilling and tremendously improves Tom’s mood from the past few days. Tom has to shove down his eagerness and pull away.

“I was kind of hoping you'd do that for awhile.” Harry confesses in a whisper. It makes Tom curious to how long Harry wanted to kiss him. Oh well, it could wait for later.

“Bold of you to say. And now if I may be bold.. There’s something you should work on.” Tom's smile starts to form into a playful one.

“In Quidditch?” Harry asks confusingly.

“No, you're kissing.” Tom let's himself grin at the flabbergasted expression Harry gives him. He looks at Harry almost wanting the Gryffindor to wipe the grin off his face.

To Tom’s delight this time Harry’s the one yanking his tie.

**Author's Note:**

> It's so nice writing these two ahh 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
